


AliKari at the Movies

by TerriwRA



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 天気の子 | Tenki no Ko | Weathering with You
Genre: F/F, Films, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Manga & Anime, Not a Crossover, Spoilers, watching anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerriwRA/pseuds/TerriwRA
Summary: Set around Arc 2, Alina and Karin go on their first date- to see Weathering with You. Karin quickly finds out that different people have unique interpretations and Alina watches anime in a very unique way.
Relationships: Alina Gray/Misono Karin
Kudos: 7





	AliKari at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Weathering with You. DO NOT READ if you have not watched the movie or read the summary. Inspired by the time I watched Tenki no Ko with my siblings.

Tonight, I, Magical Karin, am going to upgrade my relationship with my one beloved Alina-senpai. My first date with her! Yay!

Me and Alina-senpai are going on a Cinema Date with other Magical Girls to see the premiere of Makoto Shinkai's 'Weathering with You' at Sakae Cineplex. We weren't the only couple there but we would definitely, definitely look the cutest. We had all agreed we needed a break from fighting Witches and organised a major Date, no a mega date to see this movie. Many gay couples would be there and I would be with Alina-senpai. They were really mean though over the SNS. Everyone almost decided to not go when I said I was bringing Alina-senpai. Meanies! I had just got my Senpai back and even though I knew she had done bad things I knew she was a good person. A kind and beautiful Senpai. Then another girl named Kyoko told everyone, and quote 'quit bitching. We are doing this. Who gives a fuck if that cunt is coming. As long as Halloween Girl keeps her in line. We aren't going to let that crazy bitch ruin our night. I say let her come.' And that was that. Still not very nice! My Alina-senpai is NOT a cunt >_<

Oh I should give you some background. See Alina-senpai used to be a villain, like a bad person who led the bad guys. She kind of disappeared but now she had been bought back to life. Everyone wanted to kill her but I threw my arms in front of Senpai ready to fight anyone who tried to get to her because I knew, I knew Senpai was good. So I was given a very important responsibility. Taking care of Senpai. I'll show them. I'll show them the cute and kind side of Senpai! I would be Ranoha to Senpai's Kate!

I was really looking forward to seeing this anime because Shinkai is really great and I had been watching anime a lot lately with Alina-senpai (since she was confined to my house. They called it house arrest but I called it sleepover and a lover's co-habitation). She was slowly getting into it and I just knew, knew we would both enjoy this.

(A/N: Karin hopes that Shinkai wins a Oscar this time. He deserves it! He is the best! THE BEST!!!!)

I put on my cutest pink dress and white shirt. When I got there early and saw my one and only. She was wearing a green skirt, a striped shirt and green cardigan. She looked beautiful, she was my angel, my husband like Tuxedo Man for Sailor Sun. 'Senpai' I yelled before latching myself onto Senpai's arms. She scrowled a bit but loosened up as I led her to meet the Guardian of the West Yachiyo. Yachiyo-san gave us our tickets without a word and then went back to talking with Iroha. Many girls were there. RyouIkumi, MadoHomu, KyoSaya, AsuSasa, ToukaNemuUi, YachiIro, RiaMayu, KaeRena, MomoMita and none of them, none of them would speak with me while I was with Alina-senpai. CRUEL!

When I got into the cinema I found out I had been put in a couple seat with Alina (as I requested, Magical Karin was so sly) but all the other Magical Girls were three rows ahead of us. Very rude and mean! Stop being mean to Senpai! I wanted to go up to those other girls and slap them. They should at least talk to Senpai and see she's just as as normal like them! Well I'll show them. Magical Karin is going to show them. I'm going to do a lot of cute couple things with Senpai tonight and they'll see another side of Senpai tonight. At the best part of the movie, we were going to kiss and then hug, cuddle and...what would I do next? I needed to consult a Shoujo manga for this but I didn't have time because the movie started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~114 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~

"AHAHAHAHAHAH. THIS IS THE BEST! THE BEST ART! ANIME IS THE BEST! LOOK AT THIS. SO BEAUTIFUL! HUNDREDS! THOUSANDS! MILLIONS DEAD FROM STARVATION AND FLOODING! HALF OF TOKYO FLOODED AND UNDERWATER AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THIS IS THE BEST DATE! THE BEST! ALINA LOVES THIS MOVIE! THANK YOU FOOL GIRL FOR BRINGING ALINA TO SEE THIS MASTERPIECE! MILLIONS DEAD! THIS IS REAL ART! THIS IS THE ULTIMATE ART! AHAH-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Senpai leaned in to kiss me and then went back to laughing madly. I could see the rest of the cinema looking me in puzzlement. Yachiyo-san stared at me unamused. Nemu-chan just mouthed something like 'we don't know her.'

My face was completely red and it wasn't the embarrassment of having my first kiss taken. I buried my hand in my face as Senpai continued to laugh about how millions were dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the girl was worth it Hodaka.
> 
> YOU KILLED MILLIONS!
> 
> The only person who would officiate your wedding is Alina.


End file.
